Camping and Drama: The Perfect Combination
by SmilesSaveLives
Summary: Nothing like a little camping to bring out the best and worst in people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay, so here's the first chapter of _Camping and Drama: The Perfect Combination_.** **Most of the main characters decide to go camping to try and take a break from the stress of Tulsa and the House of Night. Meanwhile, Shaunee and Erin are still fighting, Thanatos and Kalona may or may not have feelings for each other, Aphrodite is blackmailed into letting Stevie Rae dress her, Stark is forced to stay away from Zoey at all times, Stevie Rae gets caught in the middle of father/son drama, and someone reveals a dark secret. Some backround: Lenobia is left in charge of the Tulsa House of Night while they take a mini vacaction, and Kramisha is left in charge of the red fledglings in the tunnels. Now! Onto the story! But first a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HON, it's fantastical characters (*cough* Rephaim *cough*), or anything else HON related. That all belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast.**

**~Smiley**

Chapter 1

_Rephaim_

"C'mon, Rephaim!" Stevie Rae said, dragging Rephaim by the hand further into the woods. "We gotta find more firewood so we can make a campfire!"

"Why must we find more wood when you and Shaunee can simply use your affinities to make the fire?" he asked.

"Because that's like cheatin'! We have make the fire the old fashioned way; it's more fun!" she insisted, leading him off the path. He didn't really mind though; he couldn't complain about spending some time alone with her. Even if it meant carrying an unnecessarily large load of wood back to the campsite, which was probably around a mile away right now.

"I still do not understand why we have to create a campfire anyway. We can see perfectly fine at night, and you do not need it to keep warm; vampyres do not get cold," Rephaim said, following her until she stopped by a tree that had recently fallen down.

"Okay, I know it's your first time camping, so you don't know that it's absolutely necessary to have a _camp_fire when you're _camping._ But that's no reason to whine," she said, trying hard to sound disapproving.

But she had to try even harder to hold back a laugh when he sputtered and coughed and just looked all around offended. "I do not whine," he said when he finally regained control of himself and crossed his arms.

"You just did," she insisted.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Then what did you call that?"

He thought for a second. "I call that wanting an explanation."

She rolled her eyes at him, slowly to make sure he saw. "It's whining when you say it like that."

"But—" he was cut off by her finger pressing against his lips.

"No buts. You'll have your 'explanation' when we get back. It's really a lot of fun. Trust me, it'll be worth it," she promised, beaming her sweetest smile up at him. Rephaim couldn't help but smile back as she took her silencing hand away.

He grabbed her hand again and tugged gently so she was pulled closer to him. With the other hand he cupped her face, leaning down and murmuring against her lips before kissing her, "If you say so."

When they broke apart, he breathlessly picked up an armful of branches not far from the tree. Stevie Rae broke some more of the thicker branches off the tree easily.

"So what do you do around a campfire anyway?" Rephaim asked, coming up to stand next to her while she loaded her arms with the firewood.

"You tell stories, play games, and roast marshmallows!" she answered excitedly. It could have been her tone or simply their imprint, but her obvious enthusiasm made him feel happier too. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

Rephaim laughed a little bit, thinking she must be out of her mind. "I think it will be a little bit… awkward with my father there," he said.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fun, even with him and Thanatos. Especially if we play Truth or Dare. Speaking of them, do you think they have a thing going on?" she asked.

"A thing?" he questioned, confused.

"Yeah, a thing. Like more than a Warrior's Oath between them."

"Like an imprint?" he asked, trying to decipher the code she was speaking in.

"Well, maybe not an imprint, but—"

"Wait, do you think they're mates?" he asked, a little worried. _Father would have told me if he had started to develop feelings for the High Priestess, wouldn't he?_ Rephaim thought._ I mean, I didn't tell him about Stevie Rae, but that didn't mean anything, did it? What if—_

"Hey, calm down. No, I don't think they're mates. I was just wonderin' if he had mentioned anything. Don't freak out." Stevie Rae's voice washed over his thoughts, like water flowing over an out-of-control fire.

"He has not said anything to me," he said, staring at the ground.

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked. He would've told you if something was goin' on. Don't get upset," Stevie Rae said soothingly. She didn't need an imprint to know he was distressed by the thought. His face said it all.

"Stevie Rae, why would you ask? Do you really think there is something going on between them?" he asked.

"I'm just nosy, I guess. They haven't really hinted at it, but they do spend a heck of a lot of time together. Of course, that's probably just the new job/oath situation. But I do think Thanatos could be real good for him."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. Thanatos can handle herself, and I think Kalona could learn a thing or two from her. She would just be good for him, even as just friends. You don't think so?"

"I suppose so…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Rephaim, does that bother you?" she asked suddenly.

"Does what bother me, Stevie Rae?"

"Me sayin' she'd be good for him. That they've been spendin' a lot of time together. That Kalona is the new sword master at the House of Night and sworn to Thanatos. That he's livin' at the House of Night, and we're livin' in the tunnels. Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not. I get to see him all the time, and I am happy about that. Living with him would be… complicated. And I'm glad and proud that he's sworn to Thanatos. Why would it bother me that he and Thanatos are getting to know each other? She's probably just helping him get adjusted to his new job. Right?"

"Yeah, that's probably it. Rephaim, would you have a problem if your daddy did start to date someone, even if it's not Thanatos?"

"No, of course not! I want him to be happy."

"But…" she sensed the word.

He took a deeo breath. "But… I'm not really sure."

"Can I try to help?" she asked.

"With one of your babbling sessions? Please do."

"First, I don't babble."

"Denial," Rephaim faked coughed.

Stevie Rae sighed and continued, "_Second_, this reminds me of this boy I grew up with, Bobby. His mom died when he was little, and his daddy started datin' another woman when he was 'round ten. He wanted his daddy to be happy, but he really wanted him to be happy with his mama."

"So what happened?"

"Actually, his daddy ended up marryin' the other woman and Bobby was okay with that, but that's beside the point." She sighed. "Rephaim, my point is that I think you want, deep down inside, your daddy to—"

"Do not bother to say it, Stevie Rae. My mother died centuries ago. It is impossible for him to end up with her anyway."

"But you want him to?"

He nodded once, just slightly, but it was enough. "But I am being foolish."

"No, you're not. It's a normal thing to want, Rephaim."

"Not when my mother was raped by my father. Not when she's dead," Rephaim said, using a matter-of-fact tone to mask what he was really feeling.

"Rephaim—"

"No, Stevie Rae. Can we speak of this later? We are almost back to the campsite," Rephaim interrupted.

"Okay, if ya want. I don't wanna pry," Stevie Rae said, backing off the subject.

"You're not prying, Stevie Rae."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I am. But as your High Priestess and your girlfriend, I wanna know if you're upset about something. I care about you, Rephaim. A lot. So if you ever wanna talk to someone 'bout this, or anything else, I'm here."

"Thank you, Stevie Rae. I'll remember that," Rephaim said, and he meant it.

"Good." Stevie Rae bumped him with her hip. "So are ya ready for the camping experience?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "As I'll ever be."

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun. Let's put the firewood over here." Rephaim followed her to a dry spot on the ground, dropping the wood. Then, quite randomly, Stevie Rae went up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It was slow and gentle at first, but filled with all the love she had inside her, which was an over-whelming amount. Rephaim eagerly returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, his arms going around her waist. He drew her closer to him, and her arms went around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. He didn't want the moment to end, but it all shattered with the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

**A/N**

**Thx for reading! Please let me know what I could do to make my writing better and/or your thoughts on the story so far. Basically, please, please, PLEASE review!**

**~Smiley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been pretty busy. Anyway, HUGE thanks to all who reviewed, speciafically…**

**OhHai: Thank you, thank you very much.**

**IloveZimandNny16: LOL and I hope you like my ToD chapter of the story!**

**houseofnightfan: Thanks! Hopefully I won't disappoint.**

**almbookbuyer: Oh you're good. And thank you; I try really hard to make the characters like themselves.**

**Anonymous: Omg I'm honored. Sorry for not updating faster. There are more chapters to come and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**anon: Again, sorry for not updating faster. But the next chapter is here!**

**To everyone: Your support means soooo much and I hope you all review this chapter too!**

**Diclaimer: Nope. I do not own HON or any of its amazing characters.**

**~Smiley**

Chapter 2

_Stevie Rae_

_Rephaim is such a good kisser_, Stevie Rae thought as Rephaim pulled her in closer, if that was even possible. _Thank you, Goddess._

They were just about to really get into it when someone very loudly, very obnoxiously, and very deliberately coughed, and they jumped apart.

"Oh, please, don't mind me," Kalona, _Rephaim's daddy_, said as he went around the pair to grab some firewood to put in the pit thing. Stevie Rae could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and knew she was as red as a tomato. Rephaim, however, was nonplused, and he ran his fingers through his gorgeous black hair.

"Hello, Father," he greeted. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you two need to get a tent," Kalona answered. Stevie Rae wanted to die again as she blushed even harder and wished she could just disappear.

Rephaim must have felt her embarrassment, or at least seen it written on her face, because he put an arm around her waist, sliding her closer to him. She leaned into his shoulder in a futile attempt to hide her scarlet face.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Rephaim said, which made Stevie Rae wonder if she wanted to kiss him or slap him. Maybe both, because his words made her want to laugh and evaporated most of her embarrassment, but the reason she wanted to slap him is pretty obvious.

Kalona shrugged, and Stevie Rae stepped out of Rephaim's embrace to help him with the fire.

"A fire will never light like that," she said. "There's no way for the air to flow through." She moved the wood so they were stacked up against each other like they should be. "There, that's better."

"Now we just need the child to light it," Kalona said.

"Her name is Shaunee," Rephaim corrected.

"Yeah, I'd think you would know the name of the person who's lending you their iPhone," Shaunee said, coming up behind them with some folded-up chairs.

"I know your name, but that doesn't make you any less of a—" He stopped dead as he faced the death glare boring into him. "Never mind."

"Smart answer," Shaunee said as Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite, and Darius walked up, each carrying a chair or two, except for Aphrodite, of course. Darius was carrying hers.

Rephaim and Stevie Rae took the chairs off them and helped to set the circle of chairs up around the fire ring. Thanatos, Damien, and Erin came with more firewood, but there were only nine chairs. However, there were eleven semi-happy campers.

Aphrodite jumped on Darius's lap the second he realized the situation. Rephaim, seeing the problem as well, grabbed Stevie Rae by the waist and pulled her into his lap. However, Stevie Rae couldn't complain. At all. Even if she wanted to, which she did not. Not only did it solve the problem, it also gave her an excuse to cuddle with her favorite person in the world, which is exactly what she did, to the obvious discomfort of his daddy.

Rephaim kissed the top of her head as everyone else took their seats. Sadly, Erin and Shaunee were sitting as far away from each other as possible, obviously still fighting. Shaunee closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, and the wood was instantly aflame.

"What happens now?" Rephaim whispered in her ear.

As if to answer, Z stood up with a humongous bag of marshmallows. "Let's make smores!" she exclaimed.

No one protested, so she passed 'em out with the sticks and everything. Stevie Rae tried to explain how to roast a marshmallow to Rephaim, but he promptly managed to light his on fire. It wasn't a big deal; he blew it out almost immediately, but he was still a little embarrassed. She smiled at him and purposely put her marshmallow into the fire, and after she blew it out and showed him how to make a smore, she whispered, "I think it tastes better this way anyway."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. Someone had turned on some music, so bits of conversation mingled with the lyrics. Then Damien exclaimed, "We should play truth or dare!"

He said it with such enthusiasm that no one could say no, so Shaunee said, "Okay, I'll start. Damien, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Wait—no this is you who's asking me this. Truth," Damien answered.

"Nuh, uh, uh," Shaunee said, wagging her finger at him. "You gotta stick with your first choice."

"But that's just ludicrous—" Damien started.

"No buts or big words allowed." Shaunee got an evil look in her eye and laughed like a mad scientist. "Damien Maslin, here is your dare." She stood up dramatically. "I, Shaunee Cole, dare you to not use a large, confusing vocab word for the rest of the trip."

Damien paled to transparency, and the rest of the group looked like they either wanted to kill Shaunee or laugh hysterically. Stevie Rae was caught between the two.

This is the only time Stevie Rae would ever admit this, but Aphrodite saved the day (trip, and game) by saying, "Shit, I need popcorn, not smores. I can tell this is gonna get good."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even the fire, when Damien laughed. "Okay," he said, "let's really get this started. Stark, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Truth's boring," he answered cockily.

"Hmmm…" Damien stroked his chin while he thought of an adequate dare. "I dare you to go forty-eight hours without getting within three feet of Zoey."

"Damien!" Zoey screeched from her seat next to Stark.

Stark, however, kept holding Z's hand. "And what if I don't," he challenged.

"Then…" Damien's voice trailed off, and he stroked his chin again.

"Then you have to wear a pink polka dotted dress, high heels, and make-up for an entire week once we get back to school!" Erin exclaimed.

"And we'll get it on video too!" Shaunee added, then slapped her hand over her mouth, obviously not meaning to make a twin-like comment.

"Stark, just do the dare," Stevie Rae said, fighting back an laugh at Stark's astounded face.

"But—"

"But nothing, Stark. I won't let you do that," Zoey said, standing and dropping Stark's hand. "Switch eats with me, Damien."

"'Kay," he said, sitting down in Zoey's seat, laughing at Stark's face. "Good luck, Stark," he teased.

"You suck. But I guess it's my turn now," Stark said to Damien. Then he looked around the circle, an evil smile plastered on his face. His eyes stopped on Stevie Rae and Rephaim. "Rephaim," he said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I happen to like sitting with Stevie Rae." Stark gave Rephaim a death glare, which made Stevie Rae want to squirm, but Rephaim smiled innocently at him.

"Fine, birdboy," Stark said looking at Rephaim, then Stevie Rae, then Kalona, and then back at Rephaim. "How many times have you slept with Stevie Rae?"

"That's a little personal," Stevie Rae protested, this time squirming a little bit. _Did he really have to ask that, especially when Rephaim's daddy was literally right there? _she thought.

"Relax," Rephaim murmured in her ear, the said, "Actually, I haven't slept with Stevie Rae at all. If I were to sleep, I would probably do it during the day when I am a raven and therefore above ground, not below ground with Stevie Rae."

Everyone laughed except Stark, who frowned and said, "No, I meant how many times have you done it with her."

"Then you should have worded your question differently. You asked me how many times I had fallen asleep with my love, and I answered you. Now, if I'm correct, it is my turn to ask a question." He scanned the circle and said, "Zoey, Truth or Dare?"

Zoey managed to stop laughing at the defeated look on Stark's face long enough to wheeze out, "Truth."

"Who is your father?"

Everyone stopped laughing, actually wanting to know the answer to this question.

"Ummm… not really anyone important. He left when I was really little. I don't even know if he's alive or not. I had a step-father, but he was a jerk and a loser, and I didn't like him," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rephaim said sincerely.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I don't talk about him much anyway." Stark stood up to go to her, but Zoey held up her hand and said, " No. I _will not_ let them put you in a dress, Stark. I would never be able to look at you the same way ever again."

Everyone laughed again. Rephaim leaned back in the chair and whispered, "I shouldn't have asked that."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Really, it's okay," Stevie Rae whispered back as Zoey said, "Aphrodite, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. You and birdboy are fucking babies. Let's fucking change it up."

"You just made this way too easy," Zoey said, trying and failing to look evil. "I dare you to let Stevie Rae dress you for the next month."

Aphrodite paled; Stevie Rae laughed hysterically.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we'll sneak into your room and for now your tent and steal all of your clothes and replace them with Stevie Rae's."

"Wait—what?" Stevie Rae asked while everyone just laughed harder.

Aphrodite, however, was nonplused. "And what would you do with my designer, worth-more-than-you clothes?"

"Burn them!" Shaunee shouted.

Aphrodite paled but still managed to shoot daggers at Shaunee, which made everyone erupt into fits of even more laughter.

"Fine," she muttered. Then Aphrodite glared at Stevie Rae. "Do your worst, bumpkin."

"Oh, trust me. I will," Stevie Rae replied, laughing.

Aphrodite shot one more glare at her, bit then said, "Kalona, Truth or Dare?"

However, Kalona was completely zoned out.

"Kalona?" Thanatos asked.

"Father," Rephaim said, reaching over to tap his shoulder, but Kalona was still in la-la-land.

"Kalona!" Aphrodite shouted.

"What?" Kalona asked, suddenly jerked back into reality.

"Truth or Dare?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh, uh, Dare," he said.

"Are you alright?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes, fine," he replied. However, Thanatos wasn't convinced.

"Do not worry. I am fine," he said, touching her arm.

"If you say so," she said, but she looked worried.

"And here's your Dare," Aphrodite said. "I dare you to make out with somebody here for a timed twenty minutes.

Zoey paled. Stevie Rae kind of wanted to slap Aphrodite upside the head, but instead of walking over to Zoey, Kalona, using his immortal speed, pulled Thanatos into his lap in the blink of an eye.

"If I may, priestess," he murmured, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Thanatos smiled. "If it would amuse them so…" she said. The last word was barely out oof her mouth when Kalona's lips locked with her's. Her eyes closed, and anyone could tell she was kissing him back.

Three minutes hadn't passed when Stevie Rae's gut lurched. Crap, she thought. It wasn't her who wanted to throw up. "Ummm…" she said, standing up and grabbing Rephaim's hand. "We'll be right back."

"'Kay," Zoey called, but Stevie Rae was already dragging Rephaim into the engulfing shadows of the trees.

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Rephaim fell to his knees and puked his guts up.

Stevie Rae held his hair back out of his face with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. When he was done, he sat back and rubbed a shaking hand down his face. Concerned, Stevie Rae felt his forehead and neck for a temperature, but he was just sweaty.

"Is that supposed to happen?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not a good thing," she answered.

"It tastes bad," he said, making a face.

"Here." She reached into the pocket of her roper jeans and pulled out a packet of gum. "Chew on this," she instructed, handing him a piece.

He popped it into his mouth and scooted away from the vomit. Stevie Rae silently asked the earth to clean it up, and it glowed green for a second before disappearing completely. Rephaim lay down and asked, "Am I sick, Stevie Rae?"

She touched his forehead again for a minute, and he closed his beautiful brown eyes. "I don't think so," she said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," he answered, eyes still closed.

Stevie Rae lay down beside him but propped herself up on her elbow. "That doesn't help me help you here, Rephaim."

He sighed. "I know. I just… needed to get out of there," he said.

"Do you wanna talk about it now?" she asked.

He nodded once.

"Well?" she prompted.

"I want him to be happy, Stevie Rae, but…"

"But what, Rephaim?"

So many emotions crossed his face, but his eyes remained closed. "But will he still be my father if he is with her?"

"Rephaim, look at me," Stevie Rae said, climbing on top of him and cupping his face in her hands. When he opened his eyes, she continued, "Rephaim, him being involved with someone else doesn't make him any less your father."

"I know that, but… why didn't he tell me?" he asked, sitting up.

"Tell you what, Rephaim?"

"That he liked her! I thought he would tell me if he developed feelings for Thanatos."

"Rephaim, I' sure your daddy would tell you if it was anything serious. Besides, it was a dare. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"But it did and you know it."

"Rephaim, maybe he was going to tell you later. Or did you ever think that maybe—"

"There you are." Kalona's deep voice found them, followed shortly by the immortal himself.

"Hello, Father," Rephaim said. His tone sounded forced.

"Is everything okay? They told me to come find you two so they can continue the game."

"Yes, everything is fine," Rephaim said, standing up and pulling Stevie Rae with him. He tried to move around him, but Kalona blocked their path.

"You lie. What is wrong? Do not hide things from me, my son," Kalona said.

"Because you aren't hiding anything from me?" Rephaim challenged. _Shit_, Stevie Rae thought. _This isn't good._

"Ummm… Maybe I'll just head back..." she said, starting to step around Kalona.

"Stay," Rephaim pleaded, catching her wrist.

"Wrong. Both of you will go back. Now," Kalona said, stepping aside. "We will speak of this later."

"Fine," Rephaim said, leading Stevie Rae by the hand back to the campgrounds. When they sat down again, it didn't take an imprint for Stevie Rae to know he was upset. Stevie Rae held both of his hands in hers and interlocked their fingers.

"Okay, now that you guys are back, it's Kalona's turn," Zoey said, smiling.

"Thanatos," Kalona said, turning in his seat to look at her. He took her hand in his before he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I suppose," she answered.

"Very well. Why are you able to see Darkness?" he asked.

"It's a very, very long story," Thanatos said, eyeing Kalona wearily.

"Wait—you told us you couldn't see Darkness," Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah," added Stark.

Rephaim looked at Zoey questioningly; Zoey looked down guiltily. "Z?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Okay, fine, I knew, but I promised not to tell anyone," Zoey explained quickly.

"It's true; I made er swear to not tell anyone, specifically Stevie Rae, Rephaim, and Stark," Thanatos stated.

"Then this is a valid question," Darius said.

"And we have time for this answer," Stark added.

"No matter how long the story is," Rephaim finished.

Thanatos closed her eyes and looked down. Kalona squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she opened her eyes again and said, "As you wish…"

**A/N**

**Review pretty, pretty please!**

**~Smiley**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Specifically…**

**-IloveZimandNny16**

**-MissRandomFreak (x2)**

**-houseofnightfan**

**-flowergirl**

**-vampirelover18**

**-BigSister**

**-StevieRaeFan**

**-MissRandomFreak**

**I'm am soooooo soooooo sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. Please, please forgive me! Look, see new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HON or the characters or anything related to HON!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Thanatos_

_What a marvelous truth question, my warrior,_ Thanatos thought angrily at Kalona.

_They have a right to know,_ he thought back, _and you said you would tell them._

_Yes, but I didn't want them finding out this way!_ She thought furiously.

_Would you rather I tell them? _he asked.

_No!_

_Then why are you upset?_

_Because Stevie Rae looks like she's been slapped in the face, Rephaim is expressionless, Zoey looks like she wants to disappear, and Stark looks like death!_

_You are exaggerating, priestess. He's looked like that since he was told he couldn't sit with Zoey, _Kalona said, or thought, to her soothingly. _Just tell them. It's not that bad,_ he continued as Darius, Stark, and Rephaim told her to answer the question.

Thanatos closed her eyes and looked down. _So you say!_ She thought frantically.

_Tell them or I will_, Kalona threatened.

_You wouldn't dare!_ Thanatos screamed the thought.

_You're right; I would not. It is your past, and therefore your decision is just that: your decision_. He squeezed her hand. _It is your decision whether to tell them or not, but I think you should. They have a right to know. Tell them._ Thanatos opened her eyes.

"As you wish…" she said aloud, but her voice trailed off.

Kalona squeezed her hand again, rubbing his thumb back and forth, a small, rhythmic motion that automatically calmed her. _You can do it_, he thought to her. _You are strong. I believe in you, my priestess_.

That was what she needed to hear. That was all she needed to hear. She could do this. She could do this. So she unlocked the door to her past and beckoned for everyone to follow…

* * *

"No!" she screamed. Her heart was racing and her hands were sweaty, but still she stayed still, right by his side. This couldn't be. This couldn't be happening.

Some said it came from the foreign traders—that they brought this upon them. Ports had been closing and towns and cities were closing themselves off from the rest of the world. Little did they know that they were sealing their own coffins.

Some said it was God's will. They said that the world had become too evil, and this was God's way of cleansing the earth of its impurities.

Others blamed vampyres. After all, they didn't fall to the Black Death. Some vampyres tried to help the rest of the world, but there was simply nothing they could do. It could be that the black magic they possessed was too powerful to be undone, and they had unleashed that dark power on the world. However, she didn't believe that.

Her brother Darren had been marked exactly two years ago. Her mother and father had disowned him for it—disowned him for something he had had no control over. It wasn't fair. Why should he be punished and shunned for something another had done to him? Her parents had told her that it was his fault—that he could have prevented it. They told her to never speak or see him again, but she still wrote to him in secret and visited him on his eighteenth birthday.

Nonetheless, that didn't mean the darkness that had spread across the land was any less terrifying. In fact, that only made it more so. Because she knew that vampyres didn't cause this, she didn't know what was. It seemed that no one could escape. No one survived the Black Plague, a disease that was terrifying the land, and that included her parents.

Five days ago, the coughing had started. Circular rashes had appeared on their bodies, and she had noticed despite their best efforts to hide them from her. However, five days was their limit. Once the plague had seized them, Death had claimed them as its own.

She remembered how they fell. Her father had gasped, and before he could explain why, the life drained from his eyes. Her mother's eyes had widened, and she managed to whisper, "Tell your brother that we still love him." Then the life drained from her too.

She tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She didn't even have time to wonder about her mother's last words. In the space of a second, her world had completely changed. The words from behind her only proved it.

"Maria Smith! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Her forehead exploded in pain, but when she wiped her eyes again and looked at her parents bodies, she saw them rise and smile down at her. The logical part of her mind argued that that was impossible because their bodies were on the floor right in front of her. But she could clearly see them standing a couple feet above their bodies, smiling and waving at her.

She felt her hand rise and wave back at them. They grinned, held hands, and rose up and up and up, through the ceiling and into the clouds—into another world.

"Come with me," a deep voice from behind her said. She felt a hand lay gently on her shoulder. "I will take you to the House of Night."

She didn't say a word or nod, but she woodenly stood up and followed the man from her house and down the street.

More people than she could count coughed, and before they fell, she could see two bulls fighting right behind them. She wondered how no one else saw or reacted to the dozens of bulls, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything more than stare as the white bull defeated the black bull, and a person fell. She couldn't do any more than stare as the people rose above their bodies, and then rose up and up and up or lingered and refused to leave.

She knew she was following the Tracker even though she was too out of it to feel her feet move. Then, quite suddenly, a man jumped in front of them, pointing a wicked looking sword. She bumped into the Tracker, who had stopped, and her gaze snapped from the coughing little boy to the man with a white bull standing behind him.

"What do you want, vampyre," the man said.

"I mean no harm," the Tracker stated peacefully.

"Then why are people falling down around you, vampyre?" the man sneered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied. Even though the man had his sword drawn, the Tracker hadn't reached for his sword, even though he did have one.

"You lie! Die, you villan!" the man shouted, thrusting his sword at the Tracker. With lightning speed, he pulled out his own sword and pared the blow, taking a defensive stance. Two more men joined the fight, but the vampyre continued to only defend himself and her.

"Down the street and to the left, then take your first right and go to the first gate you see. She should be waiting there with your brother," the Tracker said. "Go! Now!" he shouted as he blocked another blow. "Run!"

She did as she was told, but she couldn't help but run wide-eyed to see all the bulls and the spirits surrounding her. There were even some spirits floating where there wasn't even a body.

"Go," she heard herself whisper. "Pass. Your path is open." Several spirits immediately disappeared. "Be happy and find peace, my friends."

When she reached the gated, a woman opened them and ushered her inside. She didn't have time to observe her surroundings or even breathe when her brother enveloped her in a big hug.

"Goddess, it's been forever," he said; all she could do was hug him back. When they broke apart, he cleared his throat and introduced, "Maria, this is the lovely High Priestess Selene. Priestess, this is my little sister."

"Nice to meet you," she said, offering a hand. Darren had said in his letters that High Priestesses were in charge, so she knew she had to be respectful.

The High Priestess smiled and greeted, "Merry meet." Then she gripped her forearm. It was strange, but she noted that it felt right.

Darren coughed again. "Priestess, I can show her around if you would like," he said respectfully.

"That would be—" Selene was interrupted as the Tracker jogged to the gates, which the priestess opened with a smile on her face.

"Priestess, they're coming. We don't have much time," he said, and the priestess's smile faded. Darren's eyes widened and he stifled another cough.

The High Priestess paled. "Alert the warriors. Get the fledglings inside. What will it take for the humans to understand that this disease is not our fault?"

Darren couldn't stifle the coughing fit that took control of his entire body; it caused him to fall to his knees. "Darren, are you well?" she asked her brother.

"I'm fine," Darren managed.

"Priestess," the Tracker said cautiously.

Selene sighed. "I know."

"What what's happening?" she asked, holding her brother's hand.

"I-I'm rejecting the change, aren't I, Priestess?" Darren asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid you are, Darren," Selene said sadly.

"No!" she screamed. Her heart was racing and her hands were sweaty, but still she stayed still, right by his side. This couldn't be. This couldn't be happening.

Darren coughed again, and the blood erupted from his mouth. She took off her shawl and covered Darren's mouth, trying desperately to stop the blood.

"It's alright, Maria. This happens sometimes. It is alright," Darren soothed.

But she couldn't help but notice the black and white bulls fighting right behind her brother, and the white bull was winning.

"No! You can't leave me!" she screamed, new tears falling from her eyes.

"It's alright. I'll be with the Goddess," Darren said. The life was draining from his eyes as fast as the blood was draining from his body.

And just as the last of his life left his eyes, she whispered, "And you'll be with Mama and Papa too."

The white bull conquered the black one, and her brother's soul lifted above his body. He smiled sadly and apologetically at her, and she smiled back at him through her tears. He started waving.

"Mama told me to tell you that they still love you," she said, then added, "and I still love you, too."

Her brother smiled happily at her and rose up and up and up. "Good-bye," she whispered. "I'll see you again."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into the eyes of the High Priestess. "Fledglings can choose to change their names to accompany their new lives. Would you like to change yours?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And what would that new name be?" Selene asked.

She had seen far too much death in one day, and Thanatos vowed to never succumb to the white bull, even if she didn't know what it was exactly. However, she did know it was the cause of these untimely deaths. "Thanatos."

* * *

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to retire to my tent," Thanatos said, standing up and walking to the covering of the shadows.

She was hardly gone when Kalona stood and said, "I am going to accompany my priestess."

No one spoke.

When Kalona caught up with her, she was already at the tent. "I'm alright, Kalona. You can continue with the game." Then she turned to enter the tent, but Kalona caught her arm and kept her from advancing.

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone after that, then you need to think again," Kalona said.

"Kalona, I'm—" Thanatos started.

"No, you're not fine," Kalona said, "so stop trying to send me away."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Thanatos asked.

Kalona's gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. "Because you need me," he said; then he bent down and gently kissed her on the lips, gentler than he ever thought himself capable of.

Thanatos returned the kiss and let herself melt into her warrior. One of his strong arms wrapped around her waist while his other hand cupped her face. Both of her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. It could have been seconds or eternities, but when they broke apart, both of them were breathless and both of them entered the tent.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully I'll update sooner than I did this time, but I'll update faster if more people review!**

**~Smiley**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Specifically…**

**-houseofnightfan**

**-vampirelover18**

**-flowergirl**

**-RephaimFan**

**-Halfmoon**

**-BigSister**

**-almbookbuyer**

**-RephaimFan4ever**

**-FanGirly**

**-inquiete**

**You guys rock! **

**I know this chapter is short, but I was going to combine it with a little bit a Stephaim fluff when I realized it would be better to hold off and add a little more to it the Stephaim stuff in the next chapter. So now you have a short chapter of Stoey fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HON. I still don't own the characters (Rephaim would so be mine if he and Stevie Rae were too perfect to ever break up). I still don't really own the plot. And I still wish I did, but it all belongs to the wonderful people we know as P.C. and Kristen Cast.**

**~Smiley**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Stark_

A couple minutes of silence passed before Stevie Rae and Rephaim stood up. Stevie Rae broke the silence by saying, "I'm not really up for anymore Truth or Dare. Maybe we can play more tomorrow."

Everyone nodded at her, so she and Rephaim went back to their tent. (Stevie Rae had insisted on putting one up even though she would have to sleep underground). Even though they had a couple more hours left until dawn, everyone pretty much left to go to their respective tents, leaving Stark and Zoey staring at the dying fire.

"Zoey—" Stark started.

"I'm sorry, Stark," Zoey blurted, her eyes never leaving the fire. "I wanted to tell you, but she made me promise and—"

"Shhhh," Stark soothed, standing to move to the chair next to her. "I'm not mad at you, my queen, and I don't think Stevie Rae or Rephaim or Aphrodite or Darius or _anyone_ is mad at you either." He lowered himself into the chair.

Zoey sighed. "At least it wasn't something dark and scary," she said. "It was just sad. Really sad."

"Yeah," Stark agreed. Then, he allowed his cocky grin to replace his troubled look. "But it at least it didn't have anything to do with spiders," he said, reaching over to tickle Zoey a little, trying to cheer her up.

He was rewarded with Zoey's smile. She finally looked from the fire to her warrior, and her smile became a grin. "Or purses," she teased.

Stark shuddered. "Now that would have been really scary."

Zoey laughed. "Not as scary as spiders."

"Nu-uh," Stark argued. "Spiders are nothing compared to what you people keep in those things."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, absolutely. I'm glad you agree."

"I did not!" Zoey defended. "It's called sarcasm. Something you, James Stark, are very familiar with."

"Please, you didn't put any of this sarcasm into your words."

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him, which only caused him to laugh, and her to pout and turn her back to him.

"C'mon, Zoey," Stark said, letting his fingers find her hand. She didn't turn to face him, but she intertwined her fingers with his. Stark smiled. "How about this? How about spiders and the inside of girls' purses are equally frightening?"

Stark could see enough of her to see her lips curve up into a smile. "Fine," she finally said.

"Will you turn around?" Stark asked.

Zoey shook her head, tossing her long, black hair back and forth. "C'mon, Z," Stark said as he let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her. She fell back over the arms of her chair and his and ended up with her head against his chest.

She squeezed her eyes tight. "C'mon, my queen," Stark coaxed, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Open your eyes," Stark pleaded.

"No," Zoey answered.

"Please?" he tried.

She thought about it for a minute. "No."

Stark sighed. "Then you leave me no choice," he said, trying to sound regretful.

"Wha—" Zoey started, but was abruptly cut off when her breath left her as he bent down and gently kissed her eyes. Then his lips trailed down to her lips.

Zoey kissed him back, twirling herself around so her lips never left his as she sat up and leaned over the arms of the chair to really make-out with him.

His hands went up to hold her head and run his fingers through her hair, but soon his hands trailed down to her waist. And then to her back where her shirt had ridden up…

_Beep, beep, beep._

Zoey pulled away at the sound of her phone, but when she checked it, she was surprised to find that she had no new messages. "Was it yours?" she asked Stark.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket. There was a text message from…Damien. Shit.

He opened to find a picture attached of him and Zoey by the campfire that had all but gone out. "What is it?" Zoey asked.

Stark tossed the phone to her, and around her hysterical laughter she managed to read, "What size dress do you wear?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Well? What do you guys think? I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Also, do you people read this like Stark or Aurox/Heath better? I like both of them, so unless I suddenly fall in love with either one of them, I can have her end up with whoever you guys like more. However, the only way to vote is to review (or maybe PM).**

**Peace! Don't forget to review!**

**~Smiley**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Specifically…**

**-halfmoon**

**-houseofnightfan (x2)**

**-flowergirl**

**-inquiete**

**-BigSister**

**-MissRandomFreak**

**-almbookbuyer**

**-LingDing**

**Sorry for the long wait, but the next chapter is here! I'm not overly pleased with this chapter, but at least it's up. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own HON or its characters! And I probably never will.**

**~Smiley**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Rephaim_

Stevie Rae grabbed his hand and stood up, taking him with her. She broke the stunned silence that had fallen over everyone and promptly excused them from the game. In all honesty, Rephaim hadn't really understood the game in the first place, and no one really had it in them to continue after that story. Rephaim could tell there was more to her history, but that was a conversation for another day.

Rephaim felt Stevie Rae's hand slide into his as they walked back to their tent. For some strange reason, Stevie Rae had wanted to put up one even though she would be sleeping underground. She had explained to him that it was a very important aspect of "the camping experience."

Although they all had met up at the one campsite to have the campfire, basically everyone had their own little campsite where their tent was set up. Of course, Zoey and Stark shared a tent and so did Aphrodite and Darius, but everyone else had their own. Even Thanatos and Kalona had separate tents, but they were on the same little campsite.

Stevie Rae and Rephaim walked on in silence for a little while, but Rephaim could tell that the silence was suffocating her. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders instead. He looked down at her and smiled, and she leaned into him and smiled right back up at him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Without breaking stride, he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "So," he murmured into her curls, "what did you think of that?"

"I'm not even sure I've fully processed all of it yet. Why? What do you think?" Stevie Rae asked.

He sighed. "I think that there is something she isn't telling us."

"You think she's lyin'?"

"Oh, gods, no." Rephaim shook his head. "I just think there is more to the story. She told us all of that half of the story truthfully, but I believed it is continued."

Stevie Rae thought for a second, and with the hand that wasn't around Rephaim, she twirled a blond curl around, turning everything over in her mind. Finally, she said, "I think you're right, Rephaim."

"For once, I wish I was not."

Stevie Rae giggled, and Rephaim looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry, I know you're bein' serious and all, but I just never, ever thought I'd hear a guy say that they wish not to be right."

Rephaim smiled at her, and, quite suddenly, he felt the undeniable impulse to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bent down, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but her surprise was quickly replaced with pleasure and her eyes closed. Rephaim deepened the kiss as she leaned into his embrace, and his hands went under her shirt. Instead of reaching up though, he rubbed her back in small circles, which made her want to dissolve into him.

"Rephaim," she murmured against his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer; her fingers were tangled in his long black hair. Her back was suddenly against a tree, and Rephaim's hands were gripping the bark as if his life depended on it. Stevie Rae loved the way his arms completely encased her, and her lips parted. His eagerly followed.

Rephaim had to put this moment down as one of his favorite. In his centuries-long life, he had never felt the way Stevie Rae made him feel: loved. Truly and undeniably loved.

Finally, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Rephaim wrapped his arms around her tightly, and Stevie Rae hugged him back just as hard, her head resting on his chest.

Rephaim kissed the top of her head, thinking himself the luckiest man alive. Stevie Rae tilted her head up at him to meet his loving, brown-eyed gaze.

"We should probably get back to our campsite," Stevie Rae whispered, her head still against his chest. Rephaim grunted in agreement, but neither of them moved.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" someone asked. They sounded exhausted and exasperated and slightly amused.

It took Stevie Rae a little longer than Rephaim to put a name and face to the voice. "That's—" she started.

"Thanatos," Rephaim finished. "I know."

Rephaim didn't mean to spy on them. In actuality, he really didn't want to. He didn't want to see what he saw.

Rephaim took a couple steps to peer through the trees, and Stevie Rae stayed by his side. "Rephaim," she whispered, but he shushed her, unable to look away.

He couldn't hear what his father said, but he saw his father bend down and kiss the High Priestess's lips. He watched as his father wrapped an arm around her waist, while the other hand cupped her face. He watched Thanatos wrap her arms around his father's neck, just as Stevie Rae had wrapped her arms around his neck moments before. He watched until they both disappeared into the tent, even though that tent was not his father's.

And all he could think about was how his father hadn't told him.

Stevie Rae was speaking to him, but he only knew she was because her lips were moving. Her voice was drowned out by too many mixed emotions.

He was happy for his father. Really, he was. He was glad he had chosen the right path and was a Warrior to a High Priestess and was even getting along with his new friends. He was overjoyed that he would get to see his father every day at school and that Stevie Rae and some of the others had accepted him. And if he liked Thanatos, he was happy that she seemed to like him too.

But why didn't his father tell him?

That made him a little angry. And confused. And frustrated.

Somehow he and Stevie Rae ended up at their campsite. Rephaim had kind of zoned out; Stevie Rae must have led him there. Actually, their campsite wasn't too far away from Kalona's, which they had thought was a good idea at the time.

The haze surrounding Rephaim started to disappear as Stevie Rae led him into the tent. Stevie Rae told him to sit down, but it was kind of like she was talking to him under water. He only knew to do what she asked because she had gestured for him to sit as well. Rephaim sat down on his sleeping bag (which he wouldn't be using) while Stevie Rae switched on the lantern and then took a seat next to him.

At last, the haze completely vanished, and he could hear her clearly again. Naturally, that was when she decided to stay silent. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Rephaim relaxed into her embrace, resting his head on hers.

"You okay?" she asked without moving to look at him.

"Yes. I believe I will just talk to him tomorrow," Rephaim replied. He sounded tired.

"I think that's a good idea," Stevie Rae said. She moved up onto her knees so she could get a good look at him. She cupped his face in her hands, squinting at him.

Rephaim chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tryin' to see if you're really okay," Stevie Rae said as if it should be obvious.

"And?" Rephaim asked.

"You look like ya need a nap," she answered.

Rephaim laughed. "I'm fine, Stevie Rae." He threw an arm around her and laid down, taking her with him so they were lying next to each other. He twirled a blonde curl around his finger. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I do," Stevie Rae protested.

"Why?"

"Because you're mine," Stevie Rae answered. "And because I love you."

Rephaim kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Stevie Rae."

Stevie Rae leaned closer to him so she could kiss his lips. "Get some sleep," she told him.

"I really am fine, though, Stevie—"

"Please, Rephaim. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. I'll wake you up a couple minutes before sunrise," she said hopefully.

Rephaim started to protest, but then thought better of it and sighed. He kissed her lips, then put his head on his arm and closed his eyes. "If it will make you feel better," he said.

"It does," Stevie Rae said, cuddling up next to him. Rephaim put his other arm around her. "Thanks, Rephaim. Sleep tight."

Rephaim smiled at her, and that smiled stayed on his face as he drifted off into the Realm of Dreams…

* * *

**A/N**

**Pretty please review! I really appreciate any sort of feedback!**

**~Smiley**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Specifically…**

**-Halfmoon**

**-StephaimForever**

**-and inquiete**

**You guys are AWESOME! Hope everyone enjoys, I know it's a little shorter than usual…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just checked again. STILL DO NOT OWN HON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!**

**~Smiley**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Rephaim_

"No!"

Everything was blurry, and nothing made sense. The only people Rephaim could see through the blurs of green leaves from the trees that surrounded them and streaks of far-too-bright sunlight were his father and Stevie Rae.

"By all the gods!" he heard his father cry. Stevie Rae was screaming her head off, which had fear knifing at Rephaim's heart.

Rephaim was trying everything in his power to get to her, but he simply wasn't strong enough to make his feet move. No matter what he did—no matter what he tried—he couldn't move, let alone see or think.

"Help me, Rephaim!" Stevie Rae cried, and his priestess, his Red One, his Stevie Rae, dropped to her knees and clutched her blonde curls. Rephaim had only seen her in that position one other time in his life, on that horrible rooftop…

_No!_ Rephaim's mind screamed. _This can't be happening to her, not again!_

He had to get to her—he had to try and shield her. He focused all his energy and willpower in just taking that one step forward, taking that one step towards her.

It took Rephaim far too long to realize what was happening—why he wasn't strong enough to reach her.

Rephaim knew, even through all the bright flashes and blurs, that the sun was up. That would be why his Stevie Rae was burning, why she was in so much pain. But Rephaim had come to realize the real difference between this burning and the one of which he had already saved her from: because of Nyx's blessing, and curse, he was going to turn into a raven, a raven with no memory of his humanity.

Rephaim was upset with his father, but there really was no other way. Her safety depended on it.

"Help her!" Rephaim shouted at his father. "Get her out of the su—"

Rephaim couldn't even finish the word before the change completely took control of his entire body. The last thing he heard was Stevie Rae scream his name. The last thing he thought was how he would forever blame himself if she wasn't okay…

_Kalona_

Kalona lay on his back, his wings spread out around him and the sleeping priestess beside him. He rolled over onto his side, looking down at the beautiful woman resting on his left wing. She remained silent as she slept; not even her breathing could be heard by the immortal's powerfully trained ears. Kalona couldn't help but notice how the High Priestess of Death was so peaceful in her slumber that she could, in fact, be mistaken for, well, dead.

As if the very thought had triggered the reaction, Thanatos rolled over onto her other side, and therefore, she rolled right of Kalona's black wing that had cushioned her in her death-like sleep. However, even though the priestess had had no trouble falling asleep, her warrior lay wide awake.

Why, one may ask?

Although their oath bond was strong, it had simply not been long enough for one of them to sense the other's emotions, especially when those emotions were not ones wished to be shared. And being since Thanatos and Kalona had never truly met when the oath was made, their emotional connection was not yet as strong. This could be good or bad, but only time or love could enhance their connection to its full potential. Thanatos could not sense that Kalona was troubled.

But back to the reason behind the immortal's unrest. Kalona lay awake because he was troubled and utterly baffled by his eldest son's behavior. Why had Rephaim seemed so upset with him? What had he done now?

Kalona sat up, his gaze going to the woman he had pledged himself, body and soul, to. However, he had pledged his heart and will to repairing what had been broken between him and his favorite son. He could go talk to him now, right? After all, Thanatos was asleep, and there was still time before the sun rose. Rephaim had never outright told him, but Kalona knew that his son turned into a raven while the sun was in the sky.

Kalona stood up and walked out of the tent, deciding he didn't have time to waste thinking about whether he should or should not go to him.

_Stevie Rae_

"Rephaim…Rephaim, you gotta wake up…" Stevie Rae said gently, nudging his shoulder. When he still didn't stir, she sat up and tried shaking him a little.

"Rephaim!" she whispered. "It's almost sunrise."

As if the word triggered some sort of horrified reaction, Rephaim shot up into a sitting position. Slightly worried, Stevie Rae propped herself up on her elbow.

"Are you alright?" Rephaim asked quickly, hastily cupping her face in both of his hands. His eyes kept frantically searching back and forth, up and down, searching for the slightest indication that she wasn't one hundred and ten percent a-okay.

"Rephaim, I'm fine," Stevie Rae said, her other hand reaching up to grab his wrist. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rephaim closed his eyes and nodded. Stevie Rae could see his Adam's Apple move as he swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Stevie Rae repeated.

Rephaim opened his eyes again, and, after a moment of staring into hers, he pulled her close and hugged her hard. Her face was press against his chest when he said, "Nothing is wrong. It was simply a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk 'bout it?" she asked, her words slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Truly, Stevie Rae, I am alright. So long as you are okay, I will be as well."

Stevie Rae pulled back from him so she could look into his eyes. "Did the dream scare you?"

Rephaim nodded. "Yes, but now it just makes me feel like I failed you."

"You haven't failed me, Rephaim. How could you?" she asked gently.

"I did. Stevie Rae, I did fail you. I wasn't able to save you."

"Save me from what?"

Rephaim stood up and started pacing. Worried, Stevie Rae got to her feet as well. "You were burning. The sun had rose and you were burning and you were screaming for me to help you and I tried, Stevie Rae, I tried to get to you but I couldn't move and—"

"Shhh…" Stevie Rae silenced him by taking his face in her hands. "Take a deep breath."

"But, Stevie Rae—"

"No. Rephaim, you didn't fail me. You were trying to get to me, weren't you?"

"Of course, Stevie Rae. I didn't stop; I couldn't."

"Then you didn't fail me. You couldn't."

"But I wasn't able to get to you—"

"But you tried, Rephaim. I can't ask anything more of you." Slowly, Stevie Rae smiled at him. It was so filled with happiness and pride and faith and absolute trust that Rephaim couldn't help but slowly smile back.

Maybe it was the right moment to kiss, but they simply wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Rephaim asked, "How much time is there until sunrise?"

"'bout five minutes," Stevie Rae answered.

"That is enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

As if it were the answer to her question, Rephaim slowly dropped to one knee, taking both of her hands in his as he did so. Stevie Rae looked at him curiously, a little confused, but she had no idea what he would say.

"Stevie Rae Johnson," Rephaim began, looking up at her with warm, loving brown eyes. "I swear to—"

Whatever he was going to say, he never got the chance to. A banning on the front of the tent made him turn around to see the vague outline of a tall and muscular man. Stevie Rae blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but the wings were most definitely there, making the person outside Rephaim's daddy.

_Oh, shoot_, Stevie Rae thought. She had been hoping that the rest of their father/son drama could wait until tomorrow.

Rephaim sighed and stood up, but he didn't let go of her hand as he opened the entrance of the tent and stepped out. As she followed him out of the safety of their tent, Stevie Rae heard the deep voice of her Consort's immortal father say, "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**~Smiley**

**P.S: Happy New Year!**


End file.
